Blurr (G1)
Blurr is the name given to five different fictional characters in the Transformers Universe. He frequently appears as a blue Autobot who transforms into a swift car. In the American version of several series, he is voiced by John Moschitta, Jr., who held the Guiness Book of World Records title for world's fastest talker until the category was eliminated. Blurr is the fastest Autobot on land. He was used primarily by the Autobots as a high speed messenger. Blurr was also portrayed having extremely fast speaking mannerisms, and a nervous streak when dealing with his superiors. Despite this he is a loyal warrior and friend. When he became a Targetmaster he was paired with Haywire, an impulsive and excitable Nebulan youngster. With his top speed of 800 miles-per-hour, Forbes named Blurr as the fastest fictional car in 2008. History Cartoon = Blurr first appeared in The Transformers: the Movie. He continued to appear in season 3 of the television series as one of Rodimus Prime's closest allies. Noted for his fast talking, and quick wit, he could possibly be seen as a replacement for Bluestreak, who was formerly among the fastest Autobots. Blurr was typically shown as a companion to Wheelie or Wreck-Gar, who also had unique styles of speaking. Blurr and Wheelie could be seen as comic relief amongst the Season 3 cast. Blurr first appeared in the movie, but continued to have several notable appearances over the course of the show. In "Five Faces of Darkness" he and Wheelie are charged with delivering the Transformation Cog to Metroplex. This subplot runs through the entire five parter, and introduces the Predacons, a new Decepticon Combiner team. In addition they are the first to meet Sky Lynx, an arrogant but heroic Autobot transport shuttle, and Marissa Fairbourne of the EDC. Following this Blurr would have a starring role in "Forever is a Long Time Coming", in which he, Blaster and Wreck-Gar assist a young Alpha Trion in a Quintesson overthrow. Blurr would also be a key player in the retrieval of the "Quintesson Journal". Later Blurr appears in "Face of the Nijika", where he is injured and for the first time talks at normal pace. Blurr would also be among the uninfected Autobots to team up with Optimus Prime in "The Return of Optimus Prime". In the three part fourth series, "The Rebirth", Blurr became a Targetmaster, with his partner Haywire. His voice was supplied by well-known fast-talking actor John Moschitta, Jr., whose vocal talents complemented Blurr's high-velocity nature. |-|Comics = Past The Headmasters Note: The Headmasters series is told in the US series, and is referenced in the UK comics, indicating that these events occur regardless of timeline. Marvel's the Transformers (UK) The events seen in the UK comics are initially seen as the definitive future of the series, until time travel rewrites the timeline to become a potential future. Marvel's the Transformers (US) Regeneration One Unicron Trilogy See main article: Blurr (Transformers Armada) Transformers Animated See main article: Blurr (Transformers: Animated) Transformers IDW Aligned Universe See main article: Blurr (Rescue Bots) Transformers Cyberverse See main article: Blurr (Transformers Cyberverse) Trivia *In the video games, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, one of R.O.B.'s alternate costumes is based on Blurr's classic colors. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Supporters Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated